qui es tu?
by devil allony
Summary: une démone reviens d'un voyage en enfer...seulement, elle ne s'attent pas a voir Sword et Ios dans des corps d'humain.
1. Chapter 1

**_Qui es tu… ?_**

Salut ! J'me présente : devil allony ! Voilà ma première fic de devil &devil ! Bonne lecture !

**Qui es tu…?**

Chapitre 1

Bah voilà…enfin de retour…cela fait quand même 10 mois que je suis partit…

Mais ce n'était pas des vacances ! Il faut dire qu'aller en enfer, c'est plutôt signé son arrêt de mort. Que c'est dur la vit de démone…surtout quand on est dans le monde des humains…

Je vien donc de passer la porte des enfers…enfin, une brèche dans un portail pour arrivé au monde humain. Je me retrouve enfin chez moi…

- meow !

- hmm ? répondis je bêtement. Oh ! Bonjours, sujiko ! Je vois que le voisin a prit soin de toi.

- meow !

- je vais aller le remercier !

Je prends mon chat dans mes bras et je vais sonner à la porte de mon voisin. Le gentil humain qui ouvre la porte n'est d'autre que :

- bonjours M. Hijiri !

- mademoiselle Kijori, je croyais que vous aviez déménagée sans emporter votre chat !

- bien sur que non, je ne suis partit que 10 mois !

- mademoiselle, cela fait environs 10 ans que vous êtes partit !

- merde, j'ai oublié de calculer. Me murmurai-je a moi-même.

- comment ?

- non rien !je venais vous remercier pour mon chat !

- de rien, mais vous vous êtes réinstallée ici ?

- oui. Comment va votre petite fille ?

- nanami ? Elle va très bien merci ! Elle doit être au lycée.

- au lycée ? Déjà ? Elle a vite grandit !bon…merci bien ! Au revoir !

- au revoir mademoiselle.

Je quitte la maison de M. Hijiri pour me diriger vers le lycée de la ville. Facile à trouver, j'y étais ! J'entre dans la cour de l'école et je vais vers le bureau du directeur ; personne ne me guide, pas besoin de ces humains pour me souvenir où est le bureau du PDG du lycée. Je frappe, et en entendant la voix de quelqu'un que je connais bien me demander d'entrer, j'ouvre la porte et suit sa demande. Quand il me voit…la bouche tombant sur son bureau, il prononce le nom de famille que j'ai inventé.

- Mademoiselle Kijori ? Quelle belle nouvelle !

- bonjours M. Le directeur. Cela fait plus de 10 ans, non ?

- oui, c'est à peu près cela ! Mais entré donc, venez vous asseoir !

- merci.

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil que me désigne de la main mon ancien directeur. Après 10 ans, c'est toujours lui qui est en tête du lycée… et bah !

- que me vaut cette charmante visite ?

- et bien voilà : je reviens de Paris où j'ai fais de grandes études de français. J'ai donc apporté ici les documents (volés… pensais je) de mes précédentes années. Je voudrais vous proposer mes services en tant que professeur d'art dramatique littéral ou bien de mythologie : maléfique et angélique.

- mais bien sur, je vais voir si il ne me manque pas une place dans une classe. Attendez donc.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'une armoire. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un dossier jaune et revenu s'asseoir en face de moi. Il ouvre le dossier, feuilleta, et désigna quelque chose sur une feuille.

- voila, la classe de 2ème ES (NDDevilAllony : j'ai inventé !), vous y trouverais : Adojiti Yuki, Amano Sôma et Amano Kanna, Guatsu Dori, Hijiri Nanami, …

- je crois que j'y arriverais seule, merci !

- bien, alors dans ce cas, vu qu'il est 16 heure 25, je vais donc prévenir votre classe de votre arrivé soudaine, et que le cour de mythologie : maléfique et angélique va commencer dans l'heure suivante.

- merci.

Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers la classe des 2ème ES, au 2eme étage…il ouvrit la porte calmement et entra, en me demandant de le suivre. Tous se levèrent par respect et s'assirent par la demande du directeur. Le calme était bien présent, me rendant mal à l'aise.

- voilà, commença le directeur, je vous présente Mademoiselle Kijori. Elle est votre professeur de mythologie : maléfique et angélique. Je vous laisse vous présentez. Bonne journée.

Le directeur quitta la pièce mais le calme resta.

- bonjours. Dis je bêtement. Je m'appelle donc mademoiselle Kijori, mais je vais tout de même vous donner mon prénom.

Je leurs tournèrent le dos et j'ai écris mon prénom au tableau noir, à la craie blanche.

- mon prénom n'est pas japonais, c'est une autre langue. Il se prononce « élézora » mais s'écrit ainsi.

Je vois d'un coup un garçon au milieu de la salle, au coté de la fenêtre. Il me regarde bizarrement… il me fixe puis fixe une deuxième fois mon nom, puis me re-fixe, re-fixe mon nom… qu'y a-t-il ? Je me tourne vers le tableau… MERDE !

- ne…ne faites pas attention aux lettres, c'est une langue qui s'écrit avec c'est signes là… bon commençons.

Je regarde discrètement vers le garçon qui me surveille. Puis, je prend en main le livre de mythologie et me lance dans les épopées de l'ange Gabriel…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sword :_

J'y crois pas… une démone qui me fait cours ! Depuis qu'elle est entrée, j'ai sentis une aura démoniaque…j'ai eu un doute…mais quand elle a écrit au tableau son nom en écriture démoniaque, plus de doute, c'est une démone. Je me tourne vers Ios, et bien sûr cet emplumer de service ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui désigne la prof avec mon menton. Il tire une tête de décérébré qui comprend rien à rien, et fini par communiquer par télépathie.

_- qu'y a t- il Sword ?_

_- pauvre abrutit de mes deux ! T'as pas reconnu l'écriture ?_

_- c'est une autre langue des humains ! Pour ton information, mon pauvre Sword, les humains ont plusieurs langues pour communiquer entre eux !_

_- (Sword se paf la tête) PAUVRE EMPLUMER DE MERDE ! C'est de l'écriture démoniaque !_

_- à bon ?_

_- j'suis quoi à ton avis ? J'suis un démon, alors je sais reconnaître ma langue, pauvre débile._

_- arrête de m'insulter espèce de sale démon mineur !_

_- tu sais ce qu'il te dit le démon mineur ?_

_- fermer- là un peu ! Interviens une voix._

Je tourne la tête à la recherche de l'emplumer ou du démon suicidaire qui intervenu entre Ios et moi, par télépathie ! Je regarde vers la prof…elle n'a pas l'air contente… comment a-t-elle pu entrer dans notre communication télépathique sans que je ne sente rien ? J'irais lui parler avec Ios après le cours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ios :_

De l'écriture démoniaque et une voix qui interviens entre Sword et moi !et de plus, notre professeur est une démone ! Si Shékil apprend ça, on est mal. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas dans la classe ! Je sens un autre regard peser sur moi, un regard autre que celui de Sword et de la prof…

Je me retourne, et vois nanami qui me fixe gentiment avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris à mon tour, mais je sais qu'elle voudra me parler après le cours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Après un cours assez ennuyant pour nos amis…_

- j'me suis fait chier grave ! Gémit Sword

- bah, faut dire que je connais tout ce qu'elle a dit. Continua Ios

- moi aussi. Tu sais, des anges, on en parle souvent. On a beaucoup de renseignements sur vous !

- on en apprend tous les jours…

- ne me dites pas que vous, vous avez rien à notre sujet ?

- bah, on n'a pas beaucoup de renseignements…

- VOUS ÊTES DES GROS NAZES ! Même pas capable d'espionner…ça c'est encore à cause de vos bontés, générosités et honnêtes Divine… se moqua Sword

- au lieu de trouver un sujet où tu peux m'engueuler facilement, viens donc avec moi voir la prof. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à lui dire ?

- tien, merci de me le faire rappeler !

- à ces démons, j'vous jure !

- au lieu de nous critiquer tout seul dans ton coin, suis moi ! Cria Sword en se dirigeant vers le bureau de leur professeur de mythologies démoniaques et angéliques.

Ios soupira de découragement…franchement, il ne changera jamais… puis il suivit Sword dans la classe. Mais avant de fermer la porte, il pu voir que le lycée était vide, les élèves l'ayant quitté après les cours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Élézora :_

Tien, si j'ai bien compris, ce sont Sôma et Kanna amano… et Sword cohabite avec le corps de sôma… Je me demande comment…hn ? Tien ils viennent d'entré.

- alors, tu as des choses à nous dire ? Commença Sword

- quels choses ? Répliquai je

- NE JOUE PAS LES IDIOTES AVEC MOI !

- Sword…essaya Ios

- toi, l'emplumer, tu me laisses parler !

- arrêter donc de vous insultez ! Ai-je intervenu

- toi, tu ne t'en mêles pas ! et t'es quoi en faite ? Me demanda Sword

- une démone.

- une exterminatrice ? Une envoyée des enfers ? Un générale ? demanda Ios

- non, juste une démone. Je suis arrivée ici il y a 10 ans. J'ai du m'enfuir pendant une guerre…

- donc tu es une désertrice … conclus Ios

- en quelque sort, oui…

- parfais. Et pourquoi t'es venu ici ? Demanda Sword

- pour du travaille. Dites moi, que faites vous dans ce monde ?

- pendant un de nos combats, Sword et moi sommes tombés sur terre.

- hahahahahahaha ! Éclatai je de rire

- eh ! J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! S'énerva Sword

- hahaha… excusez moi…alors le Grand Sword tombe misérablement sur terre avec son pire ennemi…hahahaha ! Alors là, chapeau Sword !

- grrr…J'VAIS LA TUER !

Sword se lança sur moi, sa main faisant apparaître un flux d'énergie. Je sautais pour l'éviter et je fis apparaître mes ailes noires de démon. Sword était rouge de colère et r'essaya. Je ne vis pas le coup arriver et je me le suis reçu dans le ventre. Alors que le sang gicler de ma bouche, sword me donna un nouveau coup qui me fit valser au travers de la pièce, et j'atterrie sur un pupitre dans bois où ma colonne vertébral aurais bien pu être briser. Je me relevais difficilement en ricanant étrangement.

- t'es pas encore au tapis ? TEMPIS POUR TOI, TU L'AURAS VOULU !

- c'est repartit ! Criai je.

Mes ailes me fit rejoindre le plafond de la salle, sword me rejoignant avec une boule de flux d'énergie dans sa main droite. Je sourit tendit que mes ailes brillaient d'une lumière noire intense. Sword s'écria de douleur quand il se reçu un sorte de rayon laser noir provenant de mes ailes. Il se retrouva par terre au pied de Ios, agonisant. Je les rejoignis et je lançais un regard à Ios. Il comprit et sortit avec sword dans les bras. Mais avant, il me demanda ceci :

- comment peux tu battre Sword en un seul coup ?

- vous êtes sur terre depuis quand ?

- cela fais environs…3 mois.

- le corps de Sôma est très faible ; bien que Sword arrive à utiliser sa puissance dans ce corps humain, il n'empêche qu'il est faible. Va, je dois rentrer me repose. Bien que ce combat fût facile à tes yeux, il n'en n'est pas de même pour moi. Nous n'avons, lui et moi, presque rien fait mais pour moi, je viens de rentrer d'une très dure journée. Et pour Sword, les cours sont fatigants, même si il aime se battre, il n'en pèche qu'il est épuisé.

- tu as peut-être raison. Au revoir.

- au revoir Ange.

Il quitta la pièce. Je le suivis quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis rentrée chez moi, pris une douche, j'ai manger, et pour finir cette journée : dodo avec sujiko.

Chapitre 1 fini…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut…euh…faites pas attention aux fautes, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je ne suis qu'en 4ème !

A!

**Devil allony ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Qui es tu… ?**_

Salut ! Merci pour les reviews :

**KingSoren **: merci, c'est vrai que les encouragements, il n'y a rien de mieux… mais tu sais, on n'arrive jamais à se juger soi-même donc, pour les fics, de nous deux, c'est bien toi la meilleure…et en plus, si je me souvient bien, tu as 16 ans…normal que tu sois plus douée que moi. Et sache que j'ai très envie de lire la suite de ta fic ! Toutes mes copines aussi ! Alors bonne chance !

**Neko-chan **: bah tien, ma best friend, ici, sur le site ? Merci du message la puce ! Merci aussi pour les encouragements ! Bisou !

**LyLy Diane Balkov Ivanov **: ma best friend ! Encore une...faut dire que toi, Neko-chan et toi, on constitue un big groupe de best friends! Merci pour les encouragements ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je poste ta fic dès…que tu me la donne !

**Gola **: voilà la suite, voilà la suite, voilà la suite…..lol, merci pour ta reviews plein de je veux la suite, mdr !j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Zeynel **: c'est vrai, tu trouves mon histoire sympa ? Bah je suis happy !merci de l'encouragement !

**Kaiyh-chan **: Elézora, géniale ? Ouai, ça peux aller…j'me demande encore pourquoi je l'es crée…lol. Et pourquoi je l'es appeler Elézora…je ne sais plus non plus…mdr. Je crée une fic sans rien savoir !lol

Voilà, c'est répondu !

La dernière fois, j'avais oublié de faire le topo :

Résumer : une démone reviens d'un voyage en enfer...seulement, elle ne s'atteint pas à voir Sword et Ios dans des corps d'humains.

Rating : T euh….je vais p'être le mettre en M….mais plus tard :p  
Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi. Sauf bien sûr ceux que vous ne connaissez pas !  
Genre : Action/Aventure/humour  
Couples : bah…je suis méchante ! Vous le saurez au fur et à mesure !

Autre : l'histoire se passe quand Sword a déjà l'œuf démoniaque et qu'ils sont de retour au lycée après avoir délivre un petit garçon d'un livre de sceau. Ios a déjà revus Shékil. Sword par la même occasion.

_Prochainement…_**le dessin d'Elézora (en humaine) et d'autres personnages ! sans oublier la couverture !**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Qui es tu… ?**_

Chapitre 2

_Nanami :_

- DEBOUT !

Je vient d'hurler en plein dans les tympans de Sôma… il faut dire que depuis qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire, il est paresseux…violent, agressif et n'a plus aucune politesse. Ça me déçoit.

- hummmm…lâche-moi nanami ! Gémit il.

- pas question que tu loupes encore les cours ! Kanna, lui, va au lycée sans se plaindre ! Criais je de nouveau.

- Kanna, c'est kanna, moi c'est moi.

- sort de là dessous. Dis je en retirant les couvertures.

- argh !

Oh…il est torse nu… je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait tant…de biceps…je sens mes joues s'enflammer.

- ben, c'est bon ? T'as fini de me mater ?

- je…

- hmm ?

- je…NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

- glups !

- alors debout, ou je te traîne là-bas, habiller ou en pyjamas !

- grrr…c'est bon, c'est bon

- parfais !

Il se leva de toute sa hauteur…c'est fou ce qu'il a grandit depuis qu'il a perdu la mémoire… je lui sourit, il me regarde comme une étrangère avant de me sourire à son tour. Je sens mes joues brûler à petit feu de nouveau. Je sors pour le laisser s'habiller tranquillement. En sortant, je vois Kanna qui ricane. Je rie à mon tour doucement, avant que nos éclats de rire s'entendent dans toute la maison

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ios :_

Elle est incroyable cette Nanami. Elle maîtrise Sword au doigt et à l'œil…encore ?Mais c'est pas possible, il n'arrête pas de…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Auteur :_

Sword : il n'arrête pas quoi ?

Ios : hein ?

Sword : deux !

Ios : trois !

Sword : crétin !

Ios : abrutit !

Sword : **répète** ?

Ios : abrutit !

Sword : **t'es mort !**

Ios :3..2..1..

Nanami : SÔMA!COUCHER! (Un grand **Bam !** se fit entendre !)

Ios: t'as perdu! n!(clin d'œil)

Sword: Lâche moi nanami!

Nanami : dépêche toi au lieu d'attaquer Kanna tout le temps !

Ios : aller debout Sôma !

Sword : espèce de…

Nanami : la ferme et prépare toi !

Sword : c'est bon ça va, ça va !

Sword descendit les escaliers pour prendre sa veste et ses chaussures. Il hurla dans bat puis Nanami descendit à son tour suivit de Ios. Ils partirent ensemble pour le lycée, Sword toujours râlant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Elézora :_

(Nanami et les deux garçons viennent d'entrer dans la salle de classe où le cours de mythologie maléfique et angélique avait déjà commencé…depuis long temps)

_AH BAH LES VOILA ! Ils ont presque une demi heure de retard !_

- ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Veuillez prendre place et sortir vos cahiers immédiatement ! Dis je en m'énervant légèrement.

- désolé, mademoiselle. Répondit nanami, rouge de honte.

- bien, je peux reprendre mon cours. Je compte sur vous pour rattraper la demi-heure perdue !

- oui. Me répondirent ils tous.

- alors voilà, je vais vous parler aujourd'hui d'un grand classique : les démons. La plus part des démons sont représentés sous forme diabolique, oreilles en pointes, les yeux visqueux et l'esprit sournois. Mais il s'avère que les démons ne soient pas tous comme ceux qui sont représentés sur le graphique que je vous montre. Certains démons sont des anges déchus…votre exercice orale aujourd'hui est de me trouver le plus rapidement un anges déchu…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Auteur_ :

Les élèves se regardèrent, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux des autres. Ios, ne chercha pas à comprendre, leva la main. Elézora se doutant que Ios allait se présenter pour l'exercice, l'ignora totalement.

Elézora : personne ? Très bien.

Sword : si moi !

Elézora : Sôma Amano ? Très bien, je vous écoute.

Sword : Lucifer, l'ange déchu, grand serviteur de Dieu !

Elézora : très bien ! Je vois qu'il y en a un de cultiver…. (Pense : « Ios, mon ange ! je crois que c'est pas bien d'utiliser Sword ! »).Monsieur Amano, puisse que vous connaissez ce personnage de mythologie…donner moi son nom d'ange et la raison de sa trahison.

Sword : euh…je…

Ios : mademoiselle ?

Elézora : oui, Kanna ?

Ios : je peux répondre à votre question ?

Elézora : mais je ne demande que ça !

Ios : Lucifer à pour nom natale Michaël, et il a trahi le Ciel par ce qu'il a était corrompu par le Mal.

Elézora : vous êtes toujours en retard mais au moins, vous avez un minimum de QI en mythologie.

Ios et Sword : merci.

Elézora : et vous Mlle.Hijiri ? Qu'avez vous de cacher dans votre cerveau ? Que connaissez vous en mythologie ?

Nanami : euh…je…

Elézora : rien ?

Nanami : je ne connais seulement que des informations inutiles à savoir…

Elézora : bon, bien que la sonnerie va retentir, je vous demande de sortir vos cahiers de textes…les devoirs pour demain seront…..

Et la sonnerie….sonna. (Qu'elle déduction !). Elle dicta à toute vitesse les devoirs à effectuer pour le lendemain et laissa ses élèves sortir tout en leurs souhaitant une bonne journée…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sword :_

Une bonne journée ?Une bonne journée ? Mais elle se moque du monde ! Comment passer une BONNE JOURNEE dans ce monde ? C'est plein d'humains insouciants, idiots, et qui n'ont même pas la force d'un moustique !

- Y'EN A MARRE ! Hurlais je à plein poumons !

- Sword ! Mais ça va pas de hurler de cette façon !

- toi, l'emplumé de service, TU L'AS FERME !

- calme toi Sword ! Me conseilla Ios avec son regard haineux dont il a le secret.

- TU CROIS QUE J'VAIS M'CALMER MÊME SI TU ME REGARDES COMME CA ? ABRUTIT D'ANGE !

- CRETIN ! HURLE LE PLUS FORT PENDANT QUE TU Y ES !

- **JE VAIS ME GÊNER ! **Hurlais je à m'en décrocher la mâchoire

**CLAC !**

Je rêve ! Ios vient de me claquer !

- il n'y a qu'une façon de te calmer !

- je…mais…je

- voilà !

Encore abasourdit, je pose ma main sur la joue frappée. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, mes yeux deviennent rouges…

- tu m'as frappé…TU VAS PAYER !

- fallais s'en douter. Bon, Sôma, coucher !

- salopard !

Je me calme un peu, mais quand je partis, j'ai tourné la tête pour lui déclarer :

-ne repose plus jamais tes sales pattes d'ange sur mon corps !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ios _:

Grrrr…il m'énerve parfois…mais enfin essayer de calmer un démon qui a vraiment mauvais caractère ?...comme Sword.--

Tout a changé depuis que nous sommes sur Terre…et lui qui n'arrête pas de me suivre !

- SHEKIL ! Arrête de te cacher et approche !

une ombre sortit de derrière le locale à vélos pour laisser apparaître…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Elezora_ :

- et comme je vous l'expliquez, la fusion entre 2 êtres…hein ?...excusez moi…je reviens.

Je quittais mes élèves étonnés de mon comportement soudain. Je courais dans les couloirs pour arriver dehors, dans la cour du lycée. Je regardais tout autour de moi pour apercevoir au loin au sol, près du locale à vélo des flaques de sang. Je couru vers elles et m'indiquèrent par une ligne de sang la direction du blessé grave. Elle m'amena derrière le bahut où je pus voir, accrocher à un arbre…Ios, transpercé de partout._ Par tout les diables !_ Pensais je en me dirigeant vers lui. Je le défis de la chaîne qui le retenait contre l'arbre. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et je pus plonger mon regard dans le sien. Il est au bord de la mort…je sentis soudain une aura…Sword…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, c'est fini, faite pas attention aux fautes….10 en orthographe et en grammaire…lol.

(Je sais, on s'en fou de mes notes mais je suis comme Sword et Ranpû, j'ai toujours besoin de me justifier !lol)

Euh….reviews ?

P.S : BONNE VACANCES A TOUS !

Devil allony !


End file.
